Not That Easy
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: She can't stand him. He won't leave her alone. And on top of that they must still suffer through University together. Atobe x OC
1. And So It Begins

**A/N:** Call me crazy for beginning yet ANOTHER multi-chapter fic. But dude i couldn't resist - inner fangirl i tell you! Anyway hope you likey :D

**Disclaimer:** Well i dont own PoT but Sanada and Atobe are mine, so go away.

**Summary:** She can't stand him. He won't leave her alone. And on top of that they must still suffer through University together. Atobe x OC

* * *

**Not That Easy**

"Sayuri chaaaaaaan!" yelled an excited voice. Sayuri felt someone's arms wrap around her from behind and began swinging her around.

"Sayuri chan! Sayuri chan! It's the first day of University!!"

Sayuri nearly screamed when the unknown person had randomly attacked her, but knowing him, it wasn't a surprise.

"EIJI!! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" she yelled as she got out of Eiji's grip and whacked him with her map of the school.

"Nyaaa, Sayuri chan can you blame me for being excited?" Eiji looked at her with his adorable pout and Sayuri's anger just had to melt.

"Darn you and your adorableness Eiji!" she said whacking him playfully this time.

"Ne, Sayuri chan are you excited?"

Sayuri sighed, "No, I'm sleepy."

"Nyaaa, always so pessimistic."

"I'm not pessimistic…just too lazy for school."

Eiji swung an arm around his best friend's shoulder, "Well that's too bad because me and you are going to do everything this year!"

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHINGGGGGG!!"

"Ne, Eiji, I don't think the whole world needs to hear you yelling at 8 am."

Eiji and Sayuri turned to see where the voice had come from. Appearing from the dark corner is Seigaku's former tensai Fuji Syuuske.

"OHAYO FUJIKO CHAN!" Eiji said waving madly.

Sayuri laughed and rolled her eyes, "Ne, Syuuske, do you still have to be so mysterious?"

"What is life without mystery Sayuri chan?"

For the second time that day Sayuri rolled her eyes. _I can only imagine what four more years of school will be like with these guys. _

"Well it's the first day, and I don't know about you guys, but I want to get to class on time," Sayuri said.

"YOSHHAA! IKUZO MINNA!" Eiji yelled, he spirits yet to be dampened.

The warning bell rang and the threesome knew they had to make it to class.

"Ne Sayuri chan, where are you going first?" Fuji asked.

"Hmm," Sayuri checked her schedule, "Media communications, ehh I better go guys, looks far. Ja ne!" Sayuri said waving as she began to search for her class.

Sayuri had gone to Seigaku in both her middle school and high school years, and she, Eiji, and Fuji had been friends since childhood. She was captain of the volleyball team, but due to being in the company of tennis players for so long she has learned quite a bit herself.

As she walked down the long corridors of Tokyo University she couldn't help but sigh. Her parents had gotten divorced in the summer and she works as a waitress to help support her mother.

_Now that summer is over I have to suffer through work and school…that doesn't sound very pleasant. I just hope today goes alright…_

She made it to class and entered the large room. She sat near the front and waited for the rest of the students to arrive.

_Oh it's going to be a long day…_

* * *

Sayuri eyed the clock, waiting for the bell to ring for third period. She had lunch first, as did her friends. She just wanted to get the day over with. Her two friends Juri and Natsumi had their classes in the same wing, so they planned on meeting up. It was times like these Sayuri thanked Kami sama for text messaging.

The bell had rang for lunch and Sayuri ran out of the door as fast as she could. She scanned the hall and found her two friends waving her over. Sayuri smiled, _what better way to spend lunch than gossiping with the girls. _

"SAYURIIIII!" They yelled.

"JURI !! NATSUMIII!!" Sayuri yelled as she ran over to her friends.

They greeted each other and then began their trek to the cafeteria.

"So guys, found anyone that you 'fancy'?" Natsumi asked, nudging Sayuri who was on her right.

Sayuri chuckled, "I can't believe you used that word…"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Well, maybe this will. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sayuri yelled into Natsumi's ear.

Juri just laughed at her friends, they were always doing something crazy.

"So Juri, found any Kibum look alikes?" Sayuri asked cocking an eyebrow.

Juri had the bad habit of going after guys whom she thought looked like famous celebrities, namely her favorite Korean pop star, Kim Kibum.

"LA LA LAAAAAA!" Juri replied, turning her head in random directions.

"THAT would be a yes, my LA analyzer tells me so!" Sayuri said.

The other two girls began laughing. They had made it to the food line and were now deciding what they want to eat.

"LA analyzer…?" Juri looked at Sayuri questioningly.

"YUP!"

"Oh no, guys remember that tennis player from Hyotei? My INSIGHT tells me those are the LA's of yes," Natsumi said with her hand over her face imitating the former Hyotei tennis player.

The girls only began laughing harder.

"Dude, that guy was so lame. What was his name ? Atobe something…" Sayuri wondered out loud.

"I think his name was Atobe Ke-

"Ore-sama's name would be Atobe Keigo, but you may call me Ore-sama."

The three girls turned around to see who had interrupted Juri.

Sayuri snorted, "Ore-sama? You've got to be joking."

"Hmph, Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na," Atobe replied with a flick of his perfectly styled hair.

Natsumi could only stare at the tall figure in front of them, _he . Is . Hot. _

Sayuri continued to scowl, _what a jerk ! Ore-sama my butt!_

_LA LA LAA LA, Oh…we should get our food now. _Juri remembered, not really paying attention.

She poked her friends, "Uhh guys, aren't you hungry?"

"OH YEAH!" The two girls said in unison as they turned around and got their pizza and some juice.

They completely forgot about "Ore-sama" and continued on with their lunch, looking for their other friends.

"What's this, ignoring Ore-sama?" Atobe asked.

"Well, ORE-SAMA, we have better things to do than hear about your favorite brand of conditioner," Sayuri said coldly.

"Do you want to sit with us Ore - Atobe?" Natsumi asked.

"NO!" Sayuri cut in, "Uhh no-oh my! Look it's Syuuske, hm better go. Bye Oreo san!"

"ORE-sama."

"Whatever."

* * *

The girls had found Eiji and Fuji already sitting at a table in the far right corner of the cafeteria. There were two other guys there whom they couldn't identify.

"Juri, you're the crazy data freak, who are those guys?" Sayuri asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Juri stretched out her neck to get a better view of the two guys, "OH! I think the guy in the cap is Sanada Genichirou, who was the fukubuchou of Rikkai Dai, and OMG YUKIMURA SEIICHI WHO WAS THE BUCHOU OF RIKKAI DAI!! OMG LET'S GO GUYSS!!"

Juri nearly dropped her food as she ran to the table and sat down next to Yukimura.

Sayuri and Natsumi stood there, gaping at their friend.

"Uh…what just happened?" Natsumi asked.

"Who knows…let's just go sit down."

"SAYURI CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! NATSUMI CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Eiji yelled out as the girls got to the table.

"EIJIIIIIII!! LET ME SIT DOWN FIRST!" Sayuri yelled, as the crazy red head pulled Natsumi and Sayuri into a big group hug.

"Eiji!! Stop greeting us like you haven't seen us in ten years!" Natsumi said, laughing.

Fuji just smiled at the threesome and continued conversing with the others at the table.

Everyone was now seated. On one side it was Fuji, Natsumi, Sayuri, and Eiji sitting at the end. The other side was Sanada, Juri, and Yukimura.

"Saa, Natsumi chan, Sayuri chan, this is Sanada Genichirou," Fuji began introducing the two former monsters of Rikkai, "and this is Yukimura Seiichi." Sanada nodded in greeting while Yukimura said hello.

"Yukimura san, how do you know Juri?" Sayuri asked.

Juri began laughing nervously, "eh he he…"

Yukimura laughed, "Well…"

"Uh…I think I'll tell them what happened Seiichi kun," Julie began

Everyone leaned in closer the girl, interested to hear this story.

"WELL…I was gathering data for Inui san one day. Because he promised me he'd get exclusive pictures of Kibum for me…"

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"He wanted me to go to Seiichi kun's house and get some pictures. Although I don't know why he wanted pictures. He could have done that himself…ANYWAY! So I was sitting on the tree outside of his room, and I guess I leaned too far on the branch I was sitting on because it started cracking. Then I screamed for help and Seiichi kun heard me and leaned out of the window and brought me into his room before the branch fell off."

With the exception of Fuji who continued smiling, everyone else seemed to be in shock, even Sanada, who is usually stone faced, seemed to have his eyes widen at this information.

"So basically you became his personal stalker?" Sayuri inquired.

"I bet you drank all of his milk too," Natsumi added.

The two girls shook their heads in fake disgust as the third girl began hyperventilating a bit, "I WASN'T STALKING HIM I SWEAR!"

The guys just laughed, these girls were indeed crazy.

"Nya, Juri chan you're such a liar," Eiji said winking.

Seiichi laughed, "It's okay, we became good friends after all, right Juri san?" he asked, as he put his arm around the raven haired girl.

She squeaked a bit then choked out an answer, "hehe of course!"

"Well well if it isn't Rikkai Dai and Seigaku, are you reminiscing about the old days, ah?" Atobe Keigo had just approached their table, a bespectacled blue haired boy followed.

"Why yes Atobe san, we were discussing how much we hated Hyotei," Seiichi answered with a smile.

The response wiped the smirk off of Atobe's face. He flicked his hair and replied, "I'm sure that was only because we were much more talented than you."

"Nya, Atobe san what do you want?" Eiji asked.

"Why I just came over to greet everyone."

"Hello, goodbye. Well looks like you're done here. So I assume you'll be leaving?" Sayuri said, waving him off.

"No one talks to Ore-sama like that!"

"Atobe, come on let's go, I need to find Gakuto," interrupted the blue haired boy.

Atobe scowled and they both turned to leave, but were stopped. "WAIT!!" Natsumi yelled out.

"You're in my first period class aren't you?" she asked, pointing to Atobe's companion.

"Ah yes, Idane Natsumi, am I correct?" he replied.

"How did you remember?!"

The boy smirked and pushed up his glasses, "Well I like to remember the names of those with legs as nice as yours."

Natsumi blushed slightly, but went on, "So what's your name?"

"Oshitari Yuushi. You may call me Yuushi kun."

"Yoroshiku, Yuushi kun," Natsumi said winking.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you later, Idane san."

"Ja ne!" Natsumi said, waving.

When the two men were out of earshot, "UGHHH NATSUMI DON'T FLIRT WITH THE ENEMY'S FRIEND!" Sayuri exploded.

"The enemy?" Juri asked, puzzled.

"Yes, that stupid arrogant Atobe Keigo." Sayuri scowled and crossed her arms.

"Oh he's not that bad," Natsumi said.

"What are you talking about, look at him! He acts like he owns the place!"

"With all that money he has, he probably could," said Sanada, who was mostly quiet during the entire lunch period.

"SEE! Even Sanada san thinks so! And he doesn't hate anybody!" Sayuri said, pointing the subject of reference.

"Takahashi san, I do not hate Atobe."

"You could've pretended so I could prove my point," she said pouting and crossing her arms.

Sanada sighed, "In that case, I apologize."

"Sanada san, don't apologize to her, she's just jealous of his prowess mark!" Natsumi exclaimed.

Juri and Eiji exploded into laughter, "PROWESS MARK?!" Juri yelled.

"What the HECK is a prowess mark?" Sayuri asked, looking slightly amused.

"Are you referring to that mole on his face Natsumi?" Fuji asked.

"Well yeah. See you know how we have to be 'awed by the sight of his prowess' well what if his mole is his prowess mark that we should be awed at?!"

The table erupted in laughter again, who knew Atobe Keigo could be such an amusing subject.

Sayuri attempted to reply through her giggles, "Well Natsumi, sweetie, there's no way I'd be jealous of that."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Nyaaa we have to be separated again," Eiji said pouting.

"Well not us Eiji, we have class together next, remember?" Natsumi said.

"Oh yeah! Yoshhh! Off we go Natsumi chan!" Eiji said, locking arms with Natsumi.

"Bye guys!" Natsumi said, waving as she and Eiji went off to class.

"Juri chan what do you have next?" Seiichi asked.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Juri checked her crumpled schedule, "huhhh….AH OKAY. I have psychology next."

"Oh yay me too!" Sayuri said, as she and Juri high fived.

"Well I guess that makes three of us," Seiichi said holding up his schedule.

"WOO LET'S GO!" Sayuri said, dragging Juri and Seiichi with her.

"She has lot of mood swings doesn't she?" Sanada asked when the trio had vanished.

Fuji laughed, "Sayuri is a pretty random girl, they all are. Is there any particular reason why you say so Sanada san?"

Sanada pulled his cap over his eyes, "Not at all."

"I see, well I guess I'll be seeing you around, ja ne Sanada san."

"Ja ne."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Oshitari sighed, "Atobe don't tell me you've found a target already, it's only first day."

Atobe cocked an eyebrow, "Speak for yourself."

"At least Idane san doesn't hate my guts."

"Takahashi may hate me, but that's what makes it all the more interesting."

"Atobe…"

"Any girl would love to have Ore-sama's attention. Ore sama wants to know why she is different."

Oshitari smirked, "in that case, why not make a little bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yes, whoever gets their girl first is winner."

"What are the stakes here?" Atobe asked, getting slightly interested. A bet is something he couldn't refuse.

"Looser becomes the winner's personal servant."

Atobe smirked, "well then, let the games begin," he said shaking Oshirari's outstretched hand.

* * *

**AN: **Hm Sanada, he always makes me wonder XD Hope you enjoyed, reviews/constructive critism would be nice !


	2. Psychologically Speaking

**AN: woot woot chapter 2! finally i got some writing done - hope you like it!**

regular stuff  
_thoughts  
**thoughts in flashbacks**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Psychologically Speaking…**

"Sensei, can I please move?"

"Is it necessary Takahashi san?"

"Yes, Atobe san is really annoying."

"I'm afraid that isn't a valid reason."

"But-

"Go back to your seat Takahashi san."

"Hai," Sayuri grumbled going back to her seat reluctantly. Upon entering her psychology class she had actually been excited, she loved psychology and trying to understand how people's minds work. But no. Sayuri couldn't have her happy fantasy.

Why?

Atobe Keigo. In her class. Sitting right next to her. WHAT WAS HER TEACHER THINKING? The minute her sensei told her she was sitting there she could see Atobe smirk at her from a distance. _I bet she didn't let me move because I wasn't listening when she introduced herself. I should really ask Juri what her name is…_

Not only that, but when she tried to ignore him when she came to sit down. He had RULES. Yes, "Ore-sama" thinks he's so incredibly amazing that he has to create his own rules. What's wrong with this guy? His rules are unbelievably ridiculous. _Natsumi is just going to laugh at me when I tell her about it too._

**Flashback**

_**Atobe smirked as he saw the girl from the cafeteria come over to sit next to him. Well Yuushi, Idane may not hate you, but does SHE sit next to you in class? **_

_Sayuri sat down robotically, glaring over at Juri who was sitting next to Seiichi. __**How unfair is that?! SHE sits next to Seiichi and I'm with an arrogant idiot who thinks he's a king. **_

"_It's impolite not introduce yourself to your seatmate," Atobe said, the smirk still apparent on his face._

_Sayuri continued to stare blankly away from Atobe as the teacher was getting the rest of the class in order._

_Atobe frowned, this girl is difficult._

"_Are you ignoring me, ah?" _

_Sayuri sighed, "What do you want?"_

"_Why are you so cold? Have I done anything to you?"_

"_I'm not cold, I simply don't wish to talk to someone as arrogant as you Atobe san."_

"_Well that doesn't sound fair."_

"_Life's not fair. You can't always get what you want, as I'm sure you're used to."_

_Class began as Sensei began to drone on about the basic class rules and what they would be learning in psychology. _

_Sayuri doodled on a sheet of paper, __**Oh this will be SUCH a fun semester. **__Sayuri scoffed out loud. _

_Atobe looked over at the girl occupying the seat next to him. __**Always getting what I want, is it? It always seems like that is so, but Takahashi you have no idea. **_

**End Flashback**

"Everyone must remember, this is not high school. College work is much more rigorous, and of course will require assistance. Now I have as much time as you all have knowledge of psychology. Therefore I ask that everyone split into study groups of a maximum 4 or 5 people. At the end of every topic we discuss I expect a group analysis and individual analysis. If you think copying someone else's work is easier this way, you are heavily mistaken. You may pick your groups now, and I'd like that you sit in the same area of the room. When you do this, begin reading the introductory chapter in your textbook."

"SAYURI CHAAAAN!" Juri called out from a corner of the room.

Sayuri snapped out of her daydreaming and scanned the classroom for Juri. _HA! Away from Atobe, in your face you stupid brat._

Sayuri gathered her things and began walking toward Juri and Seiichi when Sensei stopped her.

"Hai Sensei," she said turning around.

"I would like you to work with Atobe san."

"Why?"

"Well, I am a psychology teacher. I can clearly see that you are not looking forward to working with him. What I don't know is why that is, therefore you will be in the same study group. Takahashi I know you want to go into communications, and not being able to work with others will deem you as an unsuitable employee for this field."

"H-hai Sensei."

Sayuri began walking again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Takahashi san," Atobe began, waiting for Sayuri to turn around.

"What is it Atobe?"

"I just wanted to say that you may think I'm the arrogant one, but the one who's really acting like a princess is you. _Hime sama,_" he said mockingly.

Sayuri gritted her teeth and attempted to smile, "Why yes, I am a princess, and don't you forget it." She lifted his hand off of her shoulder and flicked her hair as she walked off.

Atobe rubbed his jaw, _this girl will be a bit of a challenge. _He followed after her, knowing that working with her meant working with Yukimura and her friend. _I wonder what Yuushi is up to._

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Juri chan do you think Sayuri san likes Atobe?" Seiichi asked Juri.

Juri waved her hand in an exaggerated motion, "Of course not! Nee chan thinks he's really annoying. Even back in those tennis days she thought he was too full of himself."

"Well I think she likes him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so."

"Want to make a bet?"

"I can't bet on Nee chan!"

"If I lose, I'll buy you tickets to the Hollywood bowl next summer to see Super Juni-

"Deal."

Sayuri walked up hearing Juri's response. "Deal? What deal?"

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all, where's Atobe san?"

"…In this classroom."

"Nee chan you know what I-

The bell decided to ring at that moment and Sayuri gave a relieved sigh. "Oh look time to go, well I'm going to find Natsumi, bye guys!"

Sayuri ran out of the classroom, happy to be out of there. However, she didn't notice where she was going and tripped.

"Oh my God!" Sayuri's foot had caught on something and her things fell from her hands as she almost collided with the floor. Before she reached the ground, a pair of strong arms reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her forward.

"Are you alright Takahashi san?"

Sayuri looked up to see who had saved her from the horribly embarrassing and painful fall. It turned out that it was Sanada who had caught her. She smiled, "I'm fine, thank you Sanada san."

Sanada nodded, and bent down to gather the things she had dropped.

"You should be careful, the hallways get really crowded."

"I know, I should really pay more attention. Thank you for picking up my things."

"It's no problem. Where are you headed?"

"I was just going to look for Nat…sumi…" Sayuri slowed as she spotted Natsumi with Atobe's perverted friend.

"That skank!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Takahashi san?" Sanada was surprised by her outburst, he didn't know her well but it was surprising to hear her say that all the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sanada san…bad habit," she laughed nervously.

"Well she looks occupied. Would you walk me to the parking lot? It's okay if you don't want to, but I have the worst sense of direction and I'm afraid I might get lost."

"That's fine Takahashi san. You don't live on campus?" He asked as they began walking outside.

"Oh no, Natsumi, Juri, and I all live in an apartment above a café," Sayuri smiled as she thought of her home, and her workplace.

"You guys must be really close."

Sayuri nodded, "We are. We had always wanted to live together while we attended college, and we also work for the café downstairs. I love it, even when it gets tiring."

"Does school interfere with your work?"

"Well normally it would, but the owner is someone very close to me, and she understands that my education is important so she doesn't overwork me or my friends. I kind of need the job anyway becau-

"SAYURI!"

Sayuri turned around, she knew that voice.

"NATSUMI!!"

"SAYURI!"

"NATSUMI!"

"SAY-

"Natsumi, can you just come over here already?!" Sayuri yelled laughing.

"Oh, right," Natsumi laughed as she skipped over to the sidewalk where Sayuri and Sanada were standing.

"Hello Sanada san," Natsumi greeted the stone faced man next to her best friend.

"Hello Idane san."

"Natsumi, you are in so much trouble," Sayuri said, her bright expression earlier now looking like one of a scolding mother.

"I can't believe you were talking to that Oshitari guy!"

"Oh Sayuri you've got to be kidding me, don't tell me you're MAD about that?"

"Why can't I be mad about it?"

Natsumi groaned, "Because Yuushi kun and I have nothing to do with you and Atobe."

"I don't care…"

"Sayuri! Grow up!"

"Fine, fine. Did you guys have your last class together?"

"Yeah actually, it was pretty cool."

"Oh that reminds me," Sayuri began, "Sanada san you never talk about yourself, how was your first day?" Sayuri turned to ask Sanada.

"It was…interesting."

"I think that's code for him finding someone he fancies," Natsumi teased.

"Leave Sanada san alone Natsumi!"

"I'm just kidding, you know I'm kidding right Sanada san?"

"You two talk a bit too much," Sanada replied, not even really answering the question.

Sayuri's jaw dropped, "That's it, I take it back, do whatever you want Natsumi."

"Sayuri you're so two-faced."

The two girls began laughing, and Sanada actually smiled a bit.

They continued their conversation, and Sayuri and Natsumi tried to get more than three words out of Sanada.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So?" Yuushi asked, when he found Atobe leaning against his car.

"So what?"

"You make any progress with Takahashi?"

"That girl is annoying."

Yuushi laughed, "And here I thought it was your own special fairytale Atobe."

"That wasn't funny."

"Well didn't you have class together?"

Atobe explained what happened during class with a scowl as Yuushi laughed like crazy. "I didn't know anyone could hate your guts so much, Atobe."

Atobe only scowled more.

"Atobe you're really going to have to try harder, I think Sanada is going to end up being your competition."

"Sanada…?"

"Yeah, when I was walking out of class I saw Sayuri fall into his arms. I'm surprised you didn't seize the opportunity."

Atobe made an unintelligible sound and didn't say anything.

Oshitari continued, "It looked like she tripped, I wonder on what…"

Atobe continued to look away. "I think I'll be going n-

"What did you do Atobe?"

Atobe looked ever more uncomfortable, "She tripped over me while I was tying my shoe," he muttered.

Yuushi tried to hold back his laughter, but was unsuccessful.

"If you're such a hot shot, then how much progress have you made?"

Yuushi stopped laughing to pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. "To get a woman Atobe, you must make her fall into your arms and not those of another man."

Atobe stared at the paper, on it was the name "Idane Natsumi" along with her phone number. That stupid tensai.

With a smirk, Yuushi began walking away to his own car, "Ja, Atobe."

Atobe just growled and swung his car door open, this has only just begun.

* * *

Sayuri walked into the living room with a pint of ice cream and three spoons. She, Natsumi, and Juri were going to talk about their first day over a nice pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

The girls lived in a pretty big apartment, they had three rooms, a kitchen, a small dining room and two bathrooms. They also had a balcony overlooking the city, which proved to be a nice view. It wasn't always neat, but well furnished. Their jobs at the café downstairs also helped them get it, it was their dream apartment.

"So who wants to go first?" Sayuri said sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"You guys can go first," Juri said.

"Well I'm interested in hearing about your day Natsumi, so do start us off," Sayuri said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"My first day was ok I guess. The best part was meeting Yuushi kun, he's so hot! And he said I had nice legs. I think I have like two classes with him."

"He looks like a pervert," Juri said.

"…Well yeah he kind of is, but I don't care," Natsumi replied.

"So how goes the Saga of the Arrogant Tennis Player, Sayuri?" Natsumi asked.

"The saga of what?" Sayuri answered with a question of her own.

Natsumi grinned as she went for more ice cream, "Oh you know, you and Atobe."

"Me and Atobe?" Sayuri asked skeptically.

"You heard me!"

"Let's see what to say about Atobe…he's arrogant, spoiled, and annoying. Well, guess that's it."

"What did you guys talk about in class?" Juri asked.

"OHMYGOD. You just reminded me, it was sooo annoying. I tried ignoring him but he kept talking to me ugh. Not only that, but he came up with 'rules'! Who does that?"

Juri and Natsumi began laughing, "RULES?!" They yelled out in unison.

"YES!"

"What on earth kinda rules would you have in a psychology class?" Natsumi asked.

Sayuri tried to remember the ridiculous rules Atobe had recited to her upon her arrival, "Hmm well one of them was that I had to refer to him as Atobe sama or Ore sama, which is so not happening. Another is that when I come into class I must greet him kindly and ask him how his day was. Oh, and when he's answering a question I shouldn't argue with what he has to say."

Natsumi and Juri just stared at their friend blankly, "What did you say to that?" Juri asked.

"I told him he can go get run over by a bus going 73 miles per hour and that if he really expects me to follow those rules he's out of his mind. Oh, and I said I would start to call him Oreo san if he kept pushing it."

Natsumi and Juri began laughing again, "Oreo san, omg Sayuri that was too funny," Natsumi said.

"Not only that, but before class was dismissed he called me Hime sama. It was in a mocking way, but I quite like it. Maybe I should make that a rule…"

"You would make that a rule," Juri said.

Sayuri threw one of the pillows on the couch at her, "Hey, it's a good rule."

"Sure it is," Natsumi mumbled.

"Whatever! Anyways, how was your day Juri?"

"WELL…" Juri began.

"Don't you start a story and not finish it," Natsumi warned.

"Okay well my day was pretty good. Mostly because I got to spend a lot of it with Seiichi kun," Juri said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sayuri and Natsumi cooed in unison.

"Stalker love, that's cute," Sayuri said.

"Yeah, especially when Juri knows when he's out of milk," Natsumi teased.

"That's funny, he really IS out of milk," Juri said laughing.

"How do you know?" Natsumi asked.

"She drank it," Sayuri answered.

All three girls began laughing, "He told me I swear!" Juri yelled.

"Why would you be talking about that in the first place?" Sayuri asked, cocking and eyebrow.

"Becau-

"No," Natsumi said.

"But I-

"Don't want to hear it," Natsumi continued to interrupt.

"All I wa-

"No more."

"Wh-

"Nope. Nope. No."

Natsumi didn't let the poor girl get out a sentence and as Juri was about to open her mouth again, Sayuri decided to hit both girls with a pillow.

"Owwww," Juri groaned.

"Why did you do that?" Natsumi asked.

"I was bored," Sayuri replied.

Juri and Natsumi looked at each other and each grabbed a pillow to hit Sayuri with.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT FAIR!" Sayuri yelled as her friends continued the pillow fight and laughed at her.

The girls continued their little pillow fight for another 10 minutes until they all decided they were exhausted. They now lay on their backs on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Do you guys think our first year of university is going to be okay?" Sayuri asked.

"You never know," Juri replied.

"We'll make the best of it," Natsumi answered.

Sayuri smiled, "I hope so."

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon! ...i think ? **


	3. Coffee Shop

**AN: **Id love to comment on how long its been since i wrote something but I totally don't remember. I didn't even know I was going to write this chapter, but it's heeeeeeere! And i must say I quite like it D Oh what joy i will have writing future chapters ! ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Coffee Shop**

"TAKAHASHI SAYURI YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Natsumi yelled into the sleeping girl's ear.

"I don't wanna," Sayuri whined, putting a pillow over her head in a poor attempt to drown out her best friend.

Juri walked into Sayuri's room, while drying her wet hair with a towel. "Natsumi I'm done taking a shower if you have to –

"Juri, this girl won't get up," Natsumi said.

Juri sighed. "Nee chan, we have to go to work, get up!"

"zzzz……..zzzzzz……..zzzzz……..zzz…."

"She's ignoring you."

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM…Well that leaves me with no other choice…"

THUMP. Juri jumped onto Sayuri's bed causing said girl to fly up 2 feet into the air.

"OMG AHHHHH!!"

Natsumi began laughing, "HA! That's what you get for not waking up!"

"JURRIIIIIIIII WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sayuri wailed, pouting.

Juri chuckled, "Because it's fun."

"Fine I see how it is…Why do you guys always have to be up so early anyway?"

"Insomnia," Natsumi and Juri answered in unison.

"How do you live?!"

"Happily," answered Natsumi.

"What time is it?" Sayuri asked, stretching.

"8:15," Juri answered.

"WHAAAAAAAT! That's not enough time!"

"Whose fault is that?" Natsumi asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Natsumi!"

Sayuri jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Mornings are definitely not her favorite part of the day. Especially because she always thinks she has enough time to get ready and instead ends up straightening her hair with two minutes to spare.

"I really think she was destined to be late to everything," Juri said to Natsumi as they prepared breakfast.

"Why do you say that?"

"She was always late to class in high school…"

"And late whenever we went to go meet her somewhere…"

"And late to-

"Are you done storytelling yet?" Sayuri said, walking into the kitchen.

"I may be late, but it's not like you guys don't have bad habits too! Juri, you always get distracted by guys. Every time you see someone you know you have to wave to them and then glomp them. I still remember what it was like when you passed through the tennis courts back in high school oh god I always thought I'd be stuck there…"

"I can't help it…"

"Yeah, yeah. Now YOU," Sayuri said pointing at Natsumi.

"What about me," Natsumi said as she sat down across from Sayuri at the dining table.

"Where to begin…" Sayuri said resting her hand in her palm.

"How about with breakfast? Shut up and eat," Natsumi said stuffing a piece of a pancake into Sayuri's mouth.

"Nee chan, why aren't you dressed yet?" Juri asked, sitting down next to Natsumi.

Sayuri looked down at herself and almost started choking.

"Urghh, how much time do I have?"

"10 minutes," Natsumi replied.

With that Sayuri ran to her room as her best friends laughed and continued eating.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimashta Ayame chan!" The three girls chanted as they entered the café where they worked.

"Ohayo! How is university, girls?" Ayame asked.

"It's ok," Sayuri said.

"Alright," Natsumi said.

"It's great Ayame chan!" Juri exclaimed.

Sayuri and Natsumi looked at their friend, "Seiichi," they both muttered.

Ayame laughed, "That's good to hear. Are you guys ready to work today?"

"No," they spoke in unison.

"Ah, so some things don't change."

"You know we're just kidding Ayame chan," Juri said.

"I personally think we'd enjoy it more if our boss wasn't so demanding," Sayuri said, winking.

"I know! She's so mean," Natsumi said, sniffing as if she were going to cry.

"I agree, who does she think she is making you guys work on a Saturday? Humph," Ayame said, playing along.

Yamazaki Ayame is the owner of the café the girls both work in and live above. It is called Dreamer's Café, left to Ayame from her mother who died two years ago. The girls see Ayame as an older sister; she had only just graduated college and is now 22. When the girls were job hunting this past summer they fell in love with the café and also decided to move in together.

"Ayame chan, guess what?" Natsumi asked, as she unstacked the chairs.

"What?"

"My insight tells me we're going to have a busy day," Natsumi said in a voice mocking Atobe's and also placing her hand on her face the same way he does.

"Natsumi, shut up," Sayuri said.

"What? Are you mad that I'm making fun of your boyfriend?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Yet."

"Boyfriend? Oh, sounds interesting," Ayame teased.

"Sayuri doesn't have a boyfriend Ayame chan, Natsumi is just making fun of Atobe," Juri said.

"Atobe…Atobe Keigo?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame chan, how do you know who he is?!" Sayuri asked in disbelief.

"Do you know how many crazy teenage girls enter this café?"

"Oh…never mind. They sure have bad taste…" Sayuri grumbled the last part.

"Oh I have to ask knowing Sayuri, does he have nice hair?" Ayame asked before everyone began cracking up…except Sayuri.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know you have an obsession with guys' hair!" Juri said.

"Do not…"

"Don't deny it! That's the only reason you liked that Momo guy," Natsumi said.

"I did no-

"Whatever! Don't lie. Anyways, Ayame chan, he DOES have nice hair and he's hot," Natsumi answered Ayame's previous question.

"What happened to Yuushi?" Sayuri asked.

"Hey, just because I think Atobe's hot doesn't mean I don't like Yuushi."

"Whatev-

Before Sayuri could continue, they heard a little bell ding, signaling someone walking in.

"Ok girls enough chit chat, customers starting to arrive!" Ayame said, taking her place behind the register.

Sayuri and Juri made their way to the back room to get their pens and notepads so they can take orders. Natsumi was already there preparing the coffee.

"I hope no one annoying comes in today," Sayuri said as she was about to step out.

"Everyone annoys you Sayuri," Natsumi said over her shoulder.

Sayuri pouted, "Shut up."

Juri began pushing Sayuri out the door, "Let's go Nee chan."

"Sayuri, table 3 needs their order taken," Ayame said, making her way to the back to help Natsumi.

Sayuri walked over to table three without looking up from her pad as she flipped for a blank page. "Good morning, what would you like to…" she trailed off as she finally looked up to see Yuushi accompanied by none other than Atobe Keigo. _Somebody shoot me. If Natsumi has anything to do with this…urghh._

"What would you like to order?" Sayuri said, forcing herself to smile.

"Ore sama wouldn't mind having your phone number," Atobe said flipping his hair.

"I'm sorry, that's not on the menu. Is there anything else you want?" Sayuri said, gritting her teeth.

"Well if that's the case, I'll have café au lait and strawberry cheesecake."

"Okay…and you?" Sayuri asked looking at Yuushi.

"Just a cappuccino please."

Sayuri scribbled down the order and made her way back to the counter, "I'll be sure to bring you your coffee shortly."

As soon as she was inside the backroom and away from earshot Sayuri found Natsumi, "IDANE NATSUMI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Believe what?" Natsumi asked innocently.

"I can't believe you told Atobe where I worked!"

"Technically, I told Yuushi where I worked. It's not my fault Atobe tagged along. Oh, and what's the order?"

Sayuri held up her pad for Natsumi to see, "Hmm so Atobe is a cheesecake kinda guy."

"Does it matter what dessert he prefers?"

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders, "Well if you ever decided to bake him-

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Yet."

"Stop saying that!"

"Sayuri get back out there and let me work!"

Natsumi pushed her friend out the door and closed it. She began chuckling to herself, _Oh this is hilarious._

Sayuri leaned on the counter with her head in her palm. _I wonder what Natsumi is up to…_

"Oy Takahashi quit daydreaming! Here's your order!" Natsumi handed Sayuri a tray and Sayuri stuck her tongue out at her.

Sayuri walked over to Atobe's table and set the tray down, "If you need anything please hesitate to ask," she said with fake sweetness.

"I thought it went, 'please don't hesitate to ask'," Atobe inquired.

"Well for you Atobe san, it's a whole other story," Sayuri said as she walked off.

Yuushi took a sip of his cappuccino and began cracking up, "That girl really can't stand you Atobe."

Atobe cocked an eyebrow, "And you find it funny?"

"Of course not, I find it hilarious."

"Why does Ore sama bother being in your presence?"

"Because I helped you figure out where she works."

"Well that didn't do me much good. She's the only girl that hasn't been swayed by my charm."

"What charm?"

Atobe glared at Oshitari.

"You can't take a joke…"

"And you can't make any."

"How about you try complimenting her instead of talking about yourself? Tell her the cheesecake tastes good or something."

"Will that work?"

Oshitari shrugged, "You can try."

_**Meanwhile hiding behind the counter…**_

Sayuri slowly poked her head over the counter and peered over at Atobe and Oshitari. _What are they talking about? Are they talking about me?! Why can't they leave already? Ughhh I have to spend everyday of the week in class with him, I don't want to see him on the weekends too! If only  
I could hear what they're saying…_

"Sayuri, I don't think now's the time for hide and seek…"

Sayuri gasped and fell over, "A-Ayame chan…" Sayuri laughed weakly, "So…what had happened was…"

"Is that that Atobe boy you guys were talking about earlier?"

"Um…"

"Yes it is."

Sayuri turned her head, "When did you get here Juri?"

"I work here."

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Another order, see that table over there? That little boy is so cute!"

"Pedofileeeeeee! That kid looks like he's in middle school!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Nyaaa Nee chan you know I love little kids!"

Ayame hit Sayuri on the back of the head playfully, "Stop talking nonsense and introduce me to Atobe."

"Owww. Don't you have work to do Ayame chan?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Sayuri sighed, "Fine."

Sayuri got up and grudgingly walked over to the table again. "Oshitari san, Atobe san, this is my boss Yamazaki Ayame."

"It's nice to meet you Yamazaki san," Oshitari said, slightly bowing his head.

"Ah yes, you have a very nice café here Yamazaki san," Atobe said, "And Sayuri this cheesecake is delicious."

"I know; Natsumi made it."

Atobe's face faltered a bit, but he composed himself. "Give her my compliments."

"So you boys go to University with Sayuri, Natsumi, and Juri correct?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I actually have a couple of classes with Natsumi chan," Oshitari answered.

"Oh I see, mind if I sit down?" Ayame said, sitting down. "How about you Atobe san?"

"I have a class with Takahashi san."

"Not on first name basis like Oshitari kun here?"

"I'm afraid not…"

"Why not Sayuri chan, you let everyone call you by your first name," Ayame said, making Sayuri blush.

"Uh…I think I'll just go now…" Sayuri said backing away.

"It's fine Yamazaki san," Atobe said, sending a smirk to Sayuri's direction, "Actually I think we'll be getting on our way, may we have the check Takahashi san?"

"Hai, here it is," Sayuri moved closer to the table and handed it to Atobe.

"Thank you," he said depositing the money inside.

"Before we leave Takahashi san, I would like to ask where Natsumi chan is."

"She's in the back Oshitari san, I'll bring her out," Sayuri answered and made her way to the back once again.

Ayame smiled and fought back a chuckle, _Next thing you know Seiichi kun will be in here._

DING

_Another customer…don't tell me it's…_

"Hello Yamazaki san," said Yukimura Seiichi.

"Oh hello, Yukimura kun! How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm great. I'm assuming you know Atobe kun and Oshitari kun here?"

Seiichi was slightly surprised; _I didn't think these guys would really like a place like this. There must be an ulterior motive. _Seiichi chuckled inwardly, "Oh yes I do, what brings you two here?"

"What else? Coffee," Atobe answered with a flick of his hair.

"I see," Seiichi answered smiling.

"SEIICHI KUN IS THAT YOU?!"

Out of nowhere a raven haired bullet appeared and nearly tackled Yukimura in a hug. Following behind her shaking their heads were Natsumi and Sayuri.

"We don't know her," Natsumi said.

"Know who?" Sayuri asked.

"Exactly."

"Hi Yuushi kun! Atobe san," Natsumi greeted the two.

"Natsumi chan, may I talk to you for a second?" Oshitari asked.

"Is it ok Ayame chan?"

"Sure, all three of you can take a break."

"YAY BREAK! Let's go sit over their Seiichi kun," Juri happily dragged Seiichi over to an empty table.

With Natsumi and Oshitari gone and now Juri and Seiichi, that only left Atobe and Sayuri.

"So…I think I'll just be over…there," Sayuri said pointing in some random direction.

Before she could get away, Atobe stopped her. "Takahashi, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"About what?" Sayuri asked her back to him.

"Nothing really, just a chat."

"Don't you have anyone else to chat with?"

Atobe groaned, "Why are you always so stubborn?"

"I don't know why are you always so- eep!"

Sayuri squeaked as Atobe grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a table in the corner against her will.

"What do you want Atobe?" Sayuri said, crossing her arms.

"I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other Takahashi, so why don't we try to be civil hm?"

"I'm always civil…" Sayuri grumbled.

Atobe sighed and pressed his fingertips to his forehead, "Really Takahashi, have I ever done anything to you?"

"…"

"Then why so hostile?"

"I-It's nothing…"

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Sayuri had just about had it and let her anger surface, "Look Atobe, it just frustrates me how people like you can get everything they want without really working for it, people adore you and it's for all the wrong reasons. Who cares if you're rich? Is it necessary to flaunt it all the time? And you're so full of yourself! Ore sama, come on, who does that?! Ugh I don't want to talk about this…" Sayuri ended her rant and got up from her chair. She didn't even bother looking back as she ran out of the café.

All eyes turned to Atobe.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, worried.

"I…I don't know," Atobe answered, feeling at a loss for words.

"I'll go find her," Natsumi started for the door.

"No," Atobe held an arm out in front of her, "I'll do it."

Before anyone else could comment, Atobe was gone.

* * *

_Where did she go? I can't believe she got so upset…_

Atobe was out on the street now, looking out in every direction hoping to catch a glimpse of Sayuri. He had been walking for five minutes now and still has no idea where she is. _Why do I feel so guilty…?_

A few meters away, Atobe spotted a park. _Could she be there? It wouldn't hurt to try._

Atobe crossed the street and made his way over to the park. He walked along the path and decided he should look in the playground. Sure enough, he spotted a figure sitting hunched over on a swing. It was Sayuri, her hair hanging over her face, head bent over.

Atobe walked over quietly and kneeled in front of her. He could see little drops fall to the sand beneath the swings.

"Sayuri…er…Takahashi, I don't know what happened but-

"Go away."

"But I want to-

"Leave me alone!"

"I just want to-

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sayuri yelled and momentarily let go of the swing to push Atobe.

Atobe only moved backward slightly and grabbed both of her arms. Sayuri struggled to get free, but Atobe only tightened his hold on her.

"Listen to me," he said firmly, pulling her towards him.

"I am sorry for anything I have done to make you cry. I don't know what I did and I can't help being who I am. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

Atobe loosened his grasp on her arms, "Honestly…I don't know. But when you ran out…It just looked like you were in pain."

Sayuri sniffed and wiped a tear from her face.

"I am in pain…everyday."

"I don't mean to pry, but will you tell me what caused it?"

Sayuri shuddered and sighed. "Over the summer…my parents got divorced. My dad works in the business industry, so he's always busy. He was always at work or traveling, he was never there when I 

needed him. One day he just came home and told my mom he thought the divorce was for the best. She didn't want anything from him…Not the house…not money…nothing. So I took that job at the coffee shop to help support my mom because she can't make it on her own. I hate seeing her like this…"

Atobe was nothing less of shocked, hearing Sayuri's confession. The image of her he had plastered in his mind was of a strong, proud, stubborn girl. But the girl in front of him…was weak. Atobe then did something that surprised even himself. He moved closer to Sayuri and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her into his embrace.

"Sayuri…I'm sorry."

Sayuri blinked, surprised at Atobe's action. As though her body was moving of its own accord, she found herself hugging him back. She sniffed and muttered, "You have nothing to be sorry about…"

Atobe pulled away, and cupped Sayuri's face in his hands. "What I don't understand however…is why you hate me."

Sayuri looked away from his piercing gaze. "I don't know…you just remind me too much of the past. Of people I always had to deal with. Snobby, rich boys like you. It's a past I wanted to escape. One that I never wanted…that's why I went to Seigaku instead of Hyotei like my father wanted."

"There is something I don't understand though…" Sayuri began, regaining her composure.

"What is that?"

"Why do you try so hard to talk to me Atobe?"

Atobe let his hands fall from her face. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"You're different."

"Different?"

"From other girls that I know."

Sayuri laughed, "That's interesting."

Atobe smirked, "Indeed, you are much more annoying."

Sayuri playfully smacked his shoulder, "I know you're not calling ME annoying!"

"I thought I just did."

Sayuri shook her head, "So arrogant, always so arrogant," she muttered.

"That still doesn't explain…" she continued, "Why do you and Oshitari always show up together?"

Atobe chuckled, "I don't think I should be telling you that."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Just because."

"Because why?"

"Tell me!"

"I never perceived you to be the nosy type Takahashi."

Sayuri stuck her tongue out at him, "I am not."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"We have a bet."

"Huh?"

"A bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"On you and Natsumi."

Sayuri cocked her eyebrow, "On me and Natsumi?"

Atobe nodded.

"You guys are so weird!" she exclaimed, pushing him into the sand.

"Hey you messed up my shirt!"

Sayuri laughed and stuck her tongue out at him again, "Don't care."

"You're not getting away with this!"

"Oh aren't I?" Sayuri got up from the swing and started running to the other side of the playground.

"Don't think you can get away from me!" Atobe yelled as she laughed and tried to hide from him.

Atobe caught up to Sayuri and captured her in his arms, "Told you, you can't get away."

The unlikely pair just began laughing, a new bond formed between them.

* * *

  
**AN:**I dont know about you guys but I'M excited to see what happens! lol. reviews please ? 3


End file.
